Warrior Cats: Secret Stories
by Wolf Warrior22
Summary: Untold stories about the Warriors. See what they think after life changing events, feelings they have had but never been able to tell and much more. Please review. I rate all mt Warriors stories T for possible death scenes. Please enjoy these, also they are solely my opinion. I do not own Warriors in any way, only the characters I have created.
1. Chapter 1

**WARRIOR CATS **

Secret Stories 

**Part One**

Love and loss

Cinderpelt's Pain

Ashfur's Heartache

Feathertail's Final Thoughts

**Part two**

Stories from Starclan

The Chase

The Return

After so Long

Love

**Part three**

Pain

**Part one**

**Cinderpelt's Pain**

As the monster sped closer Cinderpaw froze. And then it hit her. A hot searing pain like nothing she had ever experienced before burned through her leg. She let out a yowl of pain. Her vision started to go black. _No! Starclan please! Don't let me die!_ In the blackness three little figures appeared. One a small gray she-cat like herself, with Fireheart's gentle green eyes. A large bulky tom cat with her blue eyes and Fireheart's fiery ginger pelt stood beside her. The last, another she-cat with piercing blind blue eyes and ginger fur with gray patches. Three names sounded in her head. _Smokeykit. Emberkit. And Spottedkit. _Animage flashed in her saw herself, older as a warrior, no a queen, lying in the nursery. The three kits she saw were suckling at her belly. _They must be mine! _She thought. Then a ginger tom walked into the nursery and sat beside her, looking at the kits proudly. _Fireheart! Firehearts my mate! So those are our kits!_ She thought excitedly.

"How are they? How are you?" he asked her. "We're all fine Fireheart. Stop worrying so much. I've thought of some names for them. Smokeykit for the gray she-cat. Emberkit for the tom. And Spottedkit for the ginger and gray she-cat. Do you like those names?" she asked. Fireheart purred "Yes. I love them. Our kits are beautiful." He replied. The nursery started to fade around her. Fireheart and the kits faded away to. Even the image of herself as a full grown cat began to fade. "NO! Starclan please don't let this happen! Don't take my kits away! PLEASE!" she wailed. Her kits stood before her once more in the darkness. They're images became duller and duller. But beside them to other kits grew brighter and brighter. Both were she-cats. One a ginger fluffy tailed cat with Fireheart's green eyes. The other was a tabby and white she-cat also with Fireheart's eyes.

Tears streamed down her face as she watched her kits fade to nothing but a faint glimmer of stars in the darkness. "NOOOOOOO!" Cinderpaw let out another grief stricken wail. "Hush now dear one." Cinderpaw looked up as a soft voice whispered beside her. "L-L-Lionheart! Have you come to take me to Starclan? Am I dying? Is that why my kits and Fireheart faded away?" she asked half sobbing. The fluffy golden warrior's eyes swam with pity, regret and deep sadness. "No you will live.", he meowed deeply, "But you… will never have kits. And you will never be a warrior or have a mate. I… I'm so sorry Cinderpaw. Your destiny has changed forever." Blackness engulfed her completely as she fell into unconsciousness.

Cinderpelt woke up in her nest. She kept reliving that day over and over again in her dreams. "Are you ok Cinderpelt?" A scratchy meow sounded from a boulder and a ragged dark gray she-cat padded out. "Yes I'm fine Yellowfang. I'm sorry I woke you." She replied. Yellowfang looked at her compassion in her gaze. The cranky old cat rarely showed affection. "I wasn't born yesterday you know. I can tell something is bothering you. Tell me." There was no use in trying to fool her mentor. Cinderpelt scuffled her paws in the ground. "Alright, you win I'll tell you…." She began to describe how she kept reliving the day she was crippled by the monster in her dreams. Yellowfang nodded. "I see. If you had been a warrior you could have had Fireheart's kits. I know what it feels like to have to give up something you love. When I found out I had to be a medicine cat I had to give up someone I loved to. It was difficult, but in the end I accepted it.", she replied, "I'm so sorry you have to go through it to."

Cinderpelt gazed up at the stars. _I'm so sorry my little ones. I'll always remember you. It's my fault you won't exist, but I know you would have been great cats. I will always love you. And I will never forgive myself for what I did to you. _

Her three kits appeared to her again, full grown this time. Emberkit stood with his head held high with the authority of a leader. _Emberstar. _Smokeykitstood beside him. She also stood with authority, as Emberstar's deputy. _Smokeyflower. _Spottedkit stood beside them. Gently sorting herbs and caring for cats. She served as their medicine cat. _Spottedfur. _They looked at her with such warmth and love. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. They padded over to her. "Don't be mother." Mewed Emberstar. "We came from another future to see you and ease your grief." Murmured Smokeyflower. "Yes. And we still live in that other future. We wish it could have been yours to, but do not despair it was not your fault." Spottedfur added. Tears poured down her face. Her kits wove around her. "We love you." They purred as they faded to a faint glimmer of star-shine. "Good-bye. I Love you to my dear ones." She said softly.

Yellowfang looked at her with love, as if Cinderpelt were her own kit. "I think those dreams will stop now." She mewed. Cinderpelt looked at her surprised. "You saw them to?," she paused, "Weren't they wonderful?" she asked. Yellowfang purred. "Yes, now get some sleep. We have to collect herbs in the mourning." Cinderpelt laid down and closed her eyes, a smile spread across her face. Her dreams were filled with her kits frolicking. But these did not sadden her. _Every cat in the clan is now my kit._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashfur's Heartache**

Ashfur curled up in his nest. Earlier Squirrelflight had told him she didn't love him. Tears streamed down his face. _Why doesn't she love me? What did I do wrong? _He thought. But it wasn't his fault. It was Brambleclaw's. Squirrelflight loved him instead. When sleep came it was nothing but cold darkness. Then he felt a paw prod him in the side. "Wake up Ashfur! Squirrleflight's kits are coming! I didn't think you would sleep at all last night!" He opened his eyes to see Cloudtail standing in front of him. "Come ON! They're your kits you know!" he called over his shoulder. Ashfur followed, confused. Squirrelflight wasn't expecting kits yesterday, and even if she was they would be _Brambleclaw's _not his.

A low moan sounded from the nursery. "Leafpool it HURTS!" cried Squirrelflight. "I know it does, but you'll be fine.", replied her sister. By sun-high everything was quiet. Brambleclaw was pacing outside the nursery. Ashfur sat quietly by the entrance, still mystified by what was happening. "You can come in now." Leafpool called. Brambleclaw padded forward. "Only Ashfur can come in." meowed Leafpool. Brambleclaw stopped in his tracks. His face twisted with emotion. Ashfur padded in. Squirrelflight was in a nest full of feathers and soft looking moss. A small fury bundle suckled quietly at her belly. "We have a daughter." She purred to him. Ashfur gazed down at the little scrap of fur. She was ginger like her mother except for a silver blaze on her head. "I've already named her Featherkit, if that's ok with you." Squirrelflight meowed. Ashfur nodded, "Yes, that's a lovely name." he replied. "I named her after Feathertail. We became close friends on our quest." Squirrelflight added.

When he looked down at his little daughter again he gasped in shock. "Featherkit! Leafpool do something!" he cried. But neither of the she-cats moved as his daughter faded away to be replaced by three different cats. A black she-cat, a golden tom and a silver gray tabby took the place of Featherkit. Squirrelflight didn't react, as if their daughter was still there. "Brambleclaw.", Leafpool called, "You can come in now." The dark tabby strolled right through him. Squirrelflight looked up at him. "I've already named them. The she-cat is Hollykit, the golden tom is Lionkit and the silver tabby tom is Jaykit. Do you like those names?" she asked. A purr rumbled in Brambleclaw's throat. "Yes. I love those names." He purred.

The imaged faded and Ashfur blinked open his eyes. He was still in the warriors den. _It was just a dream. Even though it felt so real. _He thought. _But maybe Starclan showed me what would have happened if Squirrelflight and I _had _become mates and what will happen now that she's with Brambleclaw. _He sighed. "I won't forget you Featherkit. I'm sorry I'll never get to know you." He whispered. Tears streaming down his face. "I just wish things could be different." He curled back up in his nest, thinking about his lost daughter. His heart broke even more now that he knew that he could have had a daughter with his beloved Squirrelflight. "Don't be sad daddy. I'll still be in your heart." purred a little voice. Feathetkit's scent wound around him as he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Feathertail's Final Thoughts**

Before Feathertail joined her mother's sprit in the cave entrance she saw tow kits standing before her. At first she though they were tribe kits, but then they're scent wove around her. They smelled like a mixture of Crowpaw and herself! One was a glossy-furred long legged she-cat with black fur. The kit standing next to her was a sleek-furred silver tom with black stripes. Both had piercing blue eye. In an instant she knew who these kits were. They were hers. _No. _she thought, not just hers but Crowpaw's too. _Breezekit and Waterkit_. She thought as they faded away to a glimmer of star light. Then four cats stood before her. Three stood together and smelled of Thunderclan. The fourth, a black tom that smelled of Windclan, stood apart from the others. The three Thunder clan cats were a golden tom, a black she-cat, and a silver tabby tom with blind blue eyes. _Crowpaw's future kits. But why do they smell of different clans._ She thought before they to vanished. _I'll watch you from the stars my beloved. _She thought, but her voice was gone. Feathertail's heart broke as she herd Crowpaw's grief stricken wails. _Goodbye Crowpaw. Goodbye Breezekit and Waterkit. _


	4. Chapter 4

**The Return**

_Its been three moons. Maybe Snowfur forgot. I wasn't even able to welcome Whitestorm to Starclan because Bluestar banished me. And now Tigerstar is here. He thinks I'm evil. I can't stand this. I want to go home. I want to be with my mate and son. _Thistleclaw sighed. The sun was setting in Starclan's hunting grounds. He could only tell the time of day by looking at Starclan's territory. _No sun. No moon. No stars. Only some strange eerie light that seems to come from nowhere. I hate it here. Please hurry Snowfur._

Six cats stood outlined against the rays of the setting sun. Thistleclaw pricked his ears. "Thistleclaw?" yowled one of the cats. "Snowfur? I'm here! At the border!" he yowled back. The cats sped towards him. He could now make out their pelts. Snowfur was running alongside Bluestar. The other four were the first leaders. Thunderstar, Riverstar, Windstar and Shadowstar. They stopped in front of him. He stepped over the border and nuzzled Snowfur. Her eyes glimmered with fear, love and hope. "The first four have agreed to let you back into Starclan. They agree that nothing that happened was your fault. Whitestorm is dying to see again. We'll be together forever now." She purred. Bluestar looked doubtful. "Thistleclaw. We are sorry for how long this took. You are now a member a Starclan again." Thunderstar meowed. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" he cried. "Come on Whitestorm really wants to see you. Let's not keep him waiting!" yowled Snow fur. They raced of across the moor, side by side. _This is how it's truly meant to be. No matter what Bluestar thinks. All that matters is I'm with my mate and will soon be reunited with my son._


	5. Chapter 5

**After so long**

Mousefur curled next to Longtail. In Starclan he had regained his eyesight. She no longer felt guilty about how he died. He had told that he didn't care that he had died. That he was happy to be in Starclan with his eyesight. "Mousefur? Are you awake?" Longtail whispered. "Yes, I'm awake." She murmured. "Well there's something I wanted to tell you." "Yes. What is it?" Well I….. I love you Mousefur. I want you to be my mate." He meowed. "I love you to Longtail. And I would love to be your mate." She mewed. "We'll tell everyone tomorrow." He whispered. _After so long I finally have a mate. And a great one at that._ Mousefur thought as she drifted into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part two**

**The Chase**

Thistleclaw sat under a tall oak, watching his beloved mate Snowfur hunt. "Great catch!" he yowled to her as she took down a rabbit. "Thanks!" she called back and began dragging it to the oak. As they ate their tails twined together. Snowfur glanced up at the cloudless sky and sighed. ":What's wrong?" Thistleclaw asked. "Nothing really. Its just the weather is always perfect here. I wish we could have a nice rainstorm. I love the way it smells after one." Snowfur mewed. Thistleclaw looked at her with sympathy. "I miss things too, like defending my clan from danger, and not hunting just for the two of us." He replied. She flicked his shoulder. "You always loved to feel fur ripping beneath your claws."

A large golden tom came bounding up to the oak. "Lionheart! It's good to see you. What's wrong?" Snowfur meowed. Lionheart gulped in air. "Bluestar has arrived in Starclan. She wants to see you!" he panted. Snowfur jumped up. "Well let's go greet my sister. Come on Thistleclaw!" she yowled. The three bounded across the moor and to a hollow with four giant oaks. Many cats wove around in it. "Bluestar!" Snowfur yowled happily as she ran towards her sister. They wound around each other purring. "It's so good to see you!" Bluestar purred. A small kit came bouncing up with a strong muscular reddish brown tom at her side. "Mosskit! Oakheart!" Bluestar exclaimed as she ran to greet her mate and kit. "I've missed you both so much!" she sobbed. "We missed you too!" purred Oakheart. Bluestar turned to Snowfur and Thistleclaw. Her face darkened. "What's he doing here?!" she scowled. Snowfur glanced at Thistleclaw. "Umm? Well he died so of course he's here. Where else would he go?" she asked. Bluestar's hackles rose. "The dark forest. That's where cats like him belong! He made you to quick for a fight! That's why you died chasing Shadowclan across the thunderpath! He made Tigerstar battle hungry! But much worse! It's all his fault!" she screeched and charged at Thistleclaw. He pelted away, Bluestar in hot pursuit. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screeched Snowfur. By the time she caught up to them Bluestar had already chased him across the border. "This is where you belong!" she growled. "Bluestar please stop this! It's not his fault I died or that Tigerstar is the way he is! He belongs with me in Starclan! Not in the dark forest!" Bluestar turned to her. "It is his fault Snowfur. He made his choice. He is not aloud in Starclan again.", she turned to Thistleclaw, "And if I do see you in the territory your throat will be ripped out and you will fade away forever. Snowfur come on, let's get back to Four trees." She guided her sister away. "I love you Thistleclaw and I'll find some way to get you back!" She yowled to her mate. "I love you too Snowfur! And I know you will! I'll be waiting!" he yowled back.

Thistleclaw turned to his new home. His head bowed, ears and tail down he entered the dark forest. Tears rolled down his cheeks. _Separated again. Ohh Snowfur I miss you already. Please find a way to get me back soon. I'll sit on the border everyday until you do._

* * *

**Hey guys. This was supposed to come before the return but I mixed up sorry bout that.**


End file.
